


Rorogwela

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era indudable que poseía una luz; una que eclipsaba a quien le seguía con ceguera y una que para ella era opaca. Rivaille podía brillar en la cima de la gloria, pero era mucho más terrenal de lo que a simple vista parecía. Su bondad siempre era ensombrecida por un carácter frío y distante, así que cualquier acción compasiva era tomada de inmediato como una obligación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rorogwela

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Desde ya que no soy Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece por entero a él.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 010. Vainilla [Fandom Insano] Va para 10pairings también.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 4236 palabras.
> 
>  **Notas** : Me di cuenta que tengo cierto problema con la "luz" y "Rivaille" XD. Esperé al capítulo de hoy para publicar este fic :P
> 
>  
> 
> **SIN SPOILERS.**
> 
> * * *

_En la cuna del hambre_  
mi niño estaba.  
Con sangre de cebolla  
se amamantaba.  
Pero tu sangre,  
escarchada de azúcar,  
cebolla y hambre.

 _Tu risa me hace libre,_  
me pone alas.  
Soledades me quita,  
cárcel me arranca.  
Boca que vuela,  
corazón que en tus labios  
relampaguea.  


* * *

Era indudable que poseía una luz; una que eclipsaba a quien le seguía con ceguera y una que para ella era opaca. Rivaille podía brillar en la cima de la gloria, pero era mucho más terrenal de lo que a simple vista parecía. Su bondad siempre era ensombrecida por un carácter frío y distante, así que cualquier acción compasiva era tomada de inmediato como una obligación: si cuidaba al grupo era por la sencilla razón de que esa era parte de su función.

Rivaille prefería dar esa impresión; a fin de cuentas le importaba un comino lo que la gente opinara. Él mismo tenía un concepto horrible sobre su persona y aun más sobre la humanidad.

Y no se necesita la aprobación de quien se desprecia.

A Petra le costó ver esas grietas en la aparente perfecta figura de su Sargento, pero con el tiempo y con el aislamiento a los que eran sometidos en largas misiones, pudo conocerlo mejor.

No le hablaba más de lo necesario, ni tampoco indagaba más allá de lo que se le permitía conocer de él.

Una vez lo pescó mirándola, y esa simple pesquisa visual fue el acabose total para la extraña relación que tenían. Fue la primera vez que pudo verlo más humano y no tan deidad, perdiéndole ese respeto tan reverencial, pero sin dejar de admirarle por su cargo. Se lo había ganado en buena ley.

Al hombre le había llamado la atención escucharle tararear una canción que creía conocer. Dicha tonada había activado algo en su cerebro, un recuerdo lejano y dormido de la ciudad que lo vio nacer.

Rivaille no era la clase de persona nostálgica que se aferraba al pasado, pero le había resultado curioso que alguien más, aparte de él, conociera esa vieja tonada.

Ella se había puesto nerviosa e incómoda de una manera muy visible y tragicómica, como si Rivaille, en vez de estar mirándole a la cara le estuviese mirando alguna parte de su anatomía que no debería ver.

Y como era ya una mala costumbre en él, conocida por todos, no dudó en compartir su pensamiento, ahogándola más en la ignominia si eso era posible.

—No te estaba mirando los pechos como para que te pongas así.

—¡Sargento! —gritó ella, mientras él arqueaba las cejas preguntándose qué clase de mal aquejaba ese cerebro que prejuzgaba diminuto. Tiempo después tuvo que tragarse dicha apreciación, porque Petra podía ser un poco inocente respecto a temas muy puntuales, pero no era nada tonta.

Sí, se ponía de mil colores cuando Auruo hablaba de las voluptuosidades de alguna mujer con la que hubiera pasado la noche, ¡no era algo que aconteciese seguido, así que cuando ocurría era tema de conversación por semanas! Incluso una tarde Erd tuvo que explicarle qué significaba hacer un cunnilingus (esa fue la primera vez —de pocas— que escucharon reír al Sargento).

Se preguntaba cómo una muchacha como ella, tan pura e ingenua, podía elegir un camino putrefacto manchado de sangre. ¿No se daba cuenta que su alma iba a ser vejada por los comentarios de Auruo, las explicaciones de Erd y los comentarios homosexuales de Gunter, siempre referidos al capitán? Sin descontar a Hanji, la mujer más despreocupada y deslenguada que podrían llegar a conocer en toda la larga existencia de la Legión, y quien no tenía problemas en gritar a viva voz teorías que sostenían que lo importante para la satisfacción de la mujer no era el largo del pene, sino el grosor. Oh, claro, y él mismo, tomando en cuenta que su tema preferido era la "mierda": _El mundo es una mierda. Irvin está cagando. Esto apesta como la mierda. ¡Mierda!_ Y un sinfín de alegorías escatológicas. Era la palabra que más repetía por día.

Una muchacha como Petra, tan bonita y tan dulce, tarde o temprano no solo sería corrompida, además vería su prometedora vida truncada en ese lugar. El mundo sería su tumba y ella tenía todo lo necesario para ser una mujer, una esposa y una madre ejemplar.

Las razones de Petra para permanecer allí siempre fueron incomprensible para esa parte tan machista de su persona, hasta una noche en particular, cuando al quedarse a solas después de despachar a Eren con Hanji, ella volvió a tararear esa vieja canción mientras terminaba de juntar los trastos.

Se turnaban para hacer esas tareas cotidianas y _Tykhé_ , por algún perverso y retorcido motivo, quiso que le tocara a ella.

Rivaille sufría de insomnio muy seguido —las ojeras no las llevaba por moda—, pero ese trastorno se acrecentaba en las horas previas a las fatídicas excursiones. Siempre eran fatídicas, siempre alguien moría.

Sucedió la mismo: él se le quedó mirando mientras ella limpiaba la larga mesa de madera, abstraída en la tonada que sus labios apenas balbuceaban; solo que a diferencia de la ocasión anterior Petra no se sonrojó ni dejó caer lo que llevaba en los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esa canción… —fue lo único que dijo él.

Petra pareció reparar, recién en ese momento, en el indudable detalle de que estaba cantando. Rió, algo abochornada.

—Sí, es una canción de cuna —La risa fue más sentida, acompañada por una ligera vergüenza que Rivaille no acompañó—. Me la cantaba mi madre cuando era niña… siempre fue mi favorita.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—De lo triste que es esa canción.

Ella asintió, tomando asiento y perdiendo la mirada en la mesa; en la punta de la misma habían quedado, olvidados, todos los trastos recogidos que esperaban por ser llevados a la pileta de la cocina.

Petra conocía los hábitos nocturnos de todos sus compañeros, y el insomnio del Sargento ya era leyenda entre ellos. Pensó, entonces, en que hacerle un poco de compañía y darle charla no sería mala idea.

—Sí, habla de la guerra —meditó por un breve intervalo, lucía afligida aunque solo estaba rememorando la letra.

—De un soldado que va a la guerra y muere —asintió Rivaille, recordándola mientras la tarareaba en su mente. Ni aunque su vida estuviera en juego se atrevería a cantarla en voz alta (quizás con kilos de hachís encima).

—Es muy cruel —concluyó ella. Pestañeó, como si volviera en sí de un trance—. Cantarle eso a los niños, es…

—Lógico —completó el Sargento. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, hasta podría decirse que con espanto, por eso él continuó explicando—, si te pones a pensar… es una canción muy realista. Muchos niños crecen sabiendo que sus padres están afuera luchando contra titanes.

—Bueno, ¿pero no es suficiente con la realidad? ¿Para qué cantar una canción tan triste? ¿Solo para preparar a los niños frente a tal eventualidad? Me sigue pareciendo cruel —Silenció de golpe, como si se hubiera arrepentido de la verborrea soltada; no buscaba contradecirle ni mosquearle.

Sin embargo Rivaille no mostró descontento alguno por esa actitud, al contrario, sonrió. Apenas, imperceptible, pero mueca al fin. Le agradaba que la gente lo tratara como lo que era: un tipo más en el mundo y no como una falsa deidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero ya has visto… tu madre te la cantaba y tú la recuerdas con afecto, incluso de grande.

—Sí, admito que es un bonito recuerdo. Me gustaba mucho, aunque cuando era chica no reparaba en la letra. Siempre le pedía que me la cantase —su sonrisa le iluminó la cara siempre iluminada, pero se apagó enseguida—. Yo no tuve un padre que fue a la guerra, no sé qué sentirán los niños que sí, cuando un adulto se las canta.

—Lo mismo —respondió con soltura—. A todos los niños les gustan las mismas canciones, por las tonadas.

—Pero esta es especial, no sé por qué…

—Quizás por el recuerdo que te dejó.

—Sí, tal vez solo sea especial para mí… —asintió— ¿Y a usted también le dejó bonitos recuerdos?

Rivaille se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera la respuesta o como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el recuerdo que esa canción evocaba.

—Era una de las pocas que se sabía mi madre, así que se podría decir que le tengo un poco de tirria.

Petra rió, pero al darse cuenta que el Sargento seguía serio guardó un silencio reflexivo.

—Cuando tenga hijos, se las cantaré —murmuró, intentando quebrar ese incómodo mutismo.

Rivaille la miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa torcida y efímera.

—¿Piensas en esas cosas? ¿En tener hijos? —Alzó una ceja, sin ánimos de sonar hiriente. Solo era esa odiada (por la gran mayoría) costumbre de hacer verbal todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Pues… sí —dudó de estar dando la respuesta correcta, como si temiera ser sincera—. ¿Es muy raro que quiera eso?

—No, bueno… sí —se contradijo, incorporándose en la silla—. Tomando en cuenta que los que somos parte de la Legión tenemos muy presente que en cualquier momento podemos morir… eres la primera mujer que conozco que piensa en eso, en el futuro de esa manera.

Petra se encogió en la silla, algo amilanada y angustiada por la veracidad en esas palabras. Ese gesto llamó la atención de Rivaille, pero antes de que pudiera salir con algún típico comentario desubicado —que eran peores cuando estaba nervioso o enojado—, todo en pos de arrancarla de ese estado, ella se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué se unió a la Legión, Sargento?

—¿Tú por qué crees?

—Por lo mismo que todos… ¿no? —Cuestionó y respondió— La humanidad —titubeó, revelando en parte la falsedad de su propia apreciación.

—Por mí la humanidad se puede ir a la mierda.

La expresión tan ágil y áspera le hizo dar un respingo a la muchacha. Se le quedó mirando, con algo de asombro y consternación.

Oh, sí, la esperanza de la humanidad, el hombre mortal más venerado, se cagaba olímpicamente en la gente que lo idolatraba.

—No entiendo entonces por qué…

—Le debía un favor a Irvin —sintetizó—, es todo.

La manera tajante de decir aquello le llevó a pensar que al Sargento no le gustaba tocar ese tema, así que disimuló la curiosidad.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo o raro estar aquí por otros motivos.

—Algunos no somos tan altruistas. Para mí esta es una mejor manera de morir que colgándome de un árbol —La naturalidad con la que había soltado esas oscuras palabras conmovió a la mujer—. Siendo parte de la Legión por lo menos haces algo valioso, tu nombre queda impreso en algún puto libro o… qué sé yo. Eres menos inútil y no gastas el aire gratuitamente.

—No pensé que usted fuera de esos a los que le importan la fama.

—No me importa. Yo no pedí ser el mejor soldado. Lo soy, y creo que ese es mi castigo, mi karma. ¿Te decepciona saber todo esto de mí?

La miró, como si con los ojos le estuviera haciendo todas esas preguntas implícitas en las que, con sinceridad, no le importaba indagar. Solo era curiosidad, porque Petra era una muchacha diferente a la gente loca que componía la Legión, era tan pacífica que maravillaba.

_¿Te decepciona saber que el idolatrado Rivaille es así, un gusano que prefiere la erradicación de la raza humana antes que su penosa salvación? ¿Cambia el concepto que tienes de él? ¿Lo odias, lo admiras más, sientes pena por él?_

Petra podía no encontrar motivos valederos para justificar el sacrificio del Sargento, podía no entender sus motivaciones, pero sí sentía empatía hacia un único pensamiento.

—No, no me decepciona saberlo.

—Los humanos somos una peste, pero matar titanes es mejor que matar el tiempo. ¿No?

—S-Supongo…

—¿Y tú? —Sonrió de nuevo a su parca manera— ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para estar aquí? ¿La humanidad?

Petra pestañeó, como si hasta entonces no se hubiera hecho a sí misma esa trascendental pregunta. Ser parte de la Legión no era algo para ser tomado a la ligera; era una decisión que solía meditarse bastante y aun así uno nunca estaba seguro del camino que había tomado.

De golpe entendió por qué sentía empatía hacia el Sargento pese a sus desdeñosas palabras. En el fondo ella tampoco era tan altruista, no estaba allí por la humanidad, es más, si se ponía a pensar en ello, la humanidad le importaba _tres carajos_. Suspiró, luego de unos cuantos segundos. Parecía haberse desinflado como un globo.

—Me uní a la Legión porque mis padres pretendían casarme con un idiota —Arqueó las cejas, resignada ante la verdad. Rivaille había sido sincero, sin máscaras, así que ella se sentía segura para también quitarse la careta—. Y cuando vuelva seguramente tendré que casarme con ese idiota o con algún otro. ¡Preferiría que me coma un titán!

—¿No querías tener hijos y cantarles esa tétrica canción?

—Sí, pero… no quiero casarme con un idiota. Es mi madre la que insiste, mi padre todavía cree que soy una niña, pero también está de acuerdo con ella.

Rivaille pareció reflexionar al respecto. La expresión de su rostro se había vuelto amena, hasta casi solazada.

—Son imposiciones sociales.

— _Ajá_ —dijo ella, vencida—, solo espero enviudar pronto —De inmediato se tapó la boca al soltar ese pensamiento en voz alta.

Rivaille se mostró más divertido que antes, porque era evidente que la muchacha no pretendía compartir ese pensamiento, que se sentía sorprendida por el lapsus y algo avergonzada por su propia letal honestidad.

—Oh —murmuró Rivaille, extasiado. Petra Rall no era tan honrada y pura como parecía.

—¡N-No quiero decir que le deseo la muerte a alguien, solo que…!

—Conmigo no hace falta que te disculpes o seas hipócrita —Escondió la sonrisa tras la taza ya vacía—. En ese caso te convendría casarte con algún soldado de la Legión. Enviudarías en un suspiro.

No supo por qué, pero esa acertada apreciación le causó inmensa gracia, tal vez reía por el irrefutable hecho de que estaba nerviosa. Rivaille volvió a sorprenderse, porque Petra Rall, además de no ser tan cándida como parecía, apreciaba su _lamentable_ humor negro.

—Tiene razón —asintió ella poniéndose de pie para tomar la taza que el Sargento dejaba y acercarla a la pila de trastos que había dejado abandonada.

—Es más… —dijo él levantándose de la silla—, si quieres puedes casarte conmigo para librarte de tu funesto destino. Aunque no sé si a la larga será más funesto tenerme a mí de esposo...

La pila terminó en el suelo, pero los dos ignoraron los destrozos. Petra estaba muy horrorizada como para reparar en su torpeza y Rivaille muy divertido como para reparar en lo mismo.

—¿C-Con usted, pero…?

—¿No soy un buen candidato? —Alzó una ceja, simulando ofensa y algo de desconcierto—. Tengo el rango de Sargento, un buen sueldo, sé ubicarme ante la gente cuando es necesario y, no quiero sonar fanfarrón, pero ninguna amante se ha quejado. Si te casas conmigo, conformarás a tus padres y todos seremos inmensamente felices, tanto como a la sociedad le _preocupa_ —ironizó a lo último. En realidad, todo lo que había dicho, incluso hasta la propuesta de matrimonio, era un gran sarcasmo de su parte.

—¿D-De verdad me lo dice? ¿De verdad me está proponiendo casamiento?

—Prometo no ser del tipo golpeador, ni celoso, ni posesivo. Tú harás tu vida y yo la mía, podrás seguir en la Legión o irte. Es un plan genial, ¿no te parece? —murmuró lo último con graciosa seriedad.

—Sí, la verdad es que… —meditó la propuesta, asintiendo con lentitud reiteradas veces— es un buen plan.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Aceptas?

—Oh… —murmuró ella, y Rivaille enseguida refunfuñó, llevando una mano a la frente. Ese gesto llamó la atención de la mujer.

¿El Sargento se había arrepentido? Podía ser, era muy precipitado de su parte ofrecerle casamiento de buenas a primeras, incluso aunque tuviera la noble intención de salvarle, o solo por el malsano placer de pisotear los valores que la sociedad más ensalzaba. Solo les faltaría plantar un árbol, porque con todas las actas que habían llenado desde que se unieron a la Legión podían considerarlas un libro.

Sin embargo no se trataba de arrepentimiento.

—Joder, la mía debe ser la peor declaración de la historia. Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad—, se supone que yo debo decir algo así como "Petra Rall, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" y tú debes sonreír y decir "sí, acepto" —Hizo la voz finita imitando la respuesta.

Ella volvió a reír, porque debía reconocer que Rivaille tenía razón: era francamente la peor declaración de la historia. Sin embargo no hacía falta, no precisaba de perfección o de una escena romántica, después de todo era un convenio de palabras, un arreglo personal entre ellos dos.

—Sí, acepto casarme con… —Prefirió ser por única vez un poco informal dada la circunstancia— contigo cuando volvamos a la ciudad.

—Así me gusta —asintió dando la vuelta para irse.

—Sargento —lo llamó con una enorme sonrisa—, gracias… Gracias de verdad.

Quizás Rivaille no supiera lo mucho que le había aliviado, pero lo cierto es que la idea de casarse con alguien que no amaba y que encima no podía darle nada prometedor, ni siquiera un futuro lleno de bienes materiales, siempre la había abrumado.

Rivaille podía no ser el príncipe ideal de alguno de esos cuentos que su madre le leía de pequeña. No iría a salvarla a ella —o a la humanidad— montado en un corcel blanco, pero sin dudas era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento: un par, alguien que la entendiera, un compañero.

Después de todo, su vida estaba lejos de poder considerarse un cuento. Allí no había dragones, pero sí titanes, y ella no era una princesa, quizás la bruja malvada y Rivaille uno de los enanos… Gruñón.

No negaba que de pequeña había fantaseado con un matrimonio feliz, tal como leía en esos absurdos libros que su madre le regalaba, pero lo cierto es que ya no era una niña. Lo primero que haría al llegar a la ciudad sería prenderlos fuego.

Rivaille le estaba dando la posibilidad de atarse a él y a la vez ser libre; claro que el Sargento era consciente de lo que implicaba, no en vano le había ofrecido matrimonio sabiendo incluso que la muerte se cernía sobre ellos con una guadaña muy afilada.

—Solo no mueras, ¿vale? No quiero enviudar antes de casarme.

—Lo mismo digo, Sargento.

Abrió la puerta y después de atravesarla, asomó apenas la cabeza de una manera que le causó simpatía a la muchacha. Mientras juntaba los trozos de cerámica en cuclillas esperó a que hablara, pero el hombre parecía dudar o escoger con cuidado las palabras.

—¿Eres de esas que quieren mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio o… hay alguna probabilidad de que adelantemos la noche de bodas?

—¡Sargento!

—Vale, eres de esas.

Al final Petra Rall sí era inocente y pura. De hecho, así murió. Rivaille honró su castidad y ni siquiera se atrevió a robarle un beso. A la excursión siguiente le tocó arrepentirse de no haber insistido aunque fuera un poco más.

Viéndola destrozada contra el tronco de un árbol se preguntó si, al igual que en esos estúpidos cuentos sobre los que solía platicar con las reclutas más jóvenes, ella lograría despertar con un beso nunca dado.

Creyó ver, por esos breves segundos, una luz blanca apagándose en ella, consumiéndose en la podredumbre de la carne.

En su soledad y en su sempiterna insensibilidad prefería quedarse con el optimismo contagioso que la muchacha sabía desprender y contagiarle. No le había gustado contemplar esa inocencia mancillada, la pureza manchada por su propia sangre; prefirió, en cambio, perpetuarla en su memoria como una virgen… una a la cual rendir tributo, perfecta para cualquier mortal y demasiado para alguien tan inhumano como él.

— _Petra Rall…_

Quiso decir unas palabras, pero solo pudo murmurar en su mente el nombre de ella como un mantra, incluso en los días venideros. En su momento supo que no tenía sentido perder el tiempo con un cadáver. Los muertos, muertos están. Algunos, como él, solo simulan estar vivos.

Esa tétrica canción le taladró la cabeza durante toda la maldita expedición. No le abandonó incluso después y a veces, por las noches, lograba colarse entre sus sueños.

Una tarde en particular creyó oír la voz de Mikasa entremezclándose con la voz de Petra, que su consciencia recreaba de manera difusa. Es muy difícil retener en la mente esos detalles. Los rasgos, los tonos de voces y los aromas de los que ya no están, con el tiempo se diluyen.

Se había quedado dormido en plena hora de trabajo burocrático y le llegó, lejana, la tonada de una vieja canción. Se incorporó en la cama, somnoliento, y se frotó los ojos. Bostezando se acercó a la ventana y allí la vio, sentada bajo un árbol, con la cabeza de Eren apoyada en la falda. Ajena a la invasión de su parte, jugaba con los cabellos negros de su hermano. Los entrelazaba entre los dedos y tironeaba con suavidad mientras tarareaba.

Pestañeó asombrado de reconocer, en una lengua que juzgaba exótica, el significado de esas palabras. Ella entonó cada vez más alto hasta que su cabeza descansó contra el tronco del árbol y recién ahí lo vio contemplándole desde la ventaba baja.

—Sargento…

—No pares, sigue cantando — exigió, pero juzgándose rudo trató de ser más suave—, por favor.

—¿La conoce? —Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que supiera de esa vieja tonada. Se la había enseñado su madre después de contarle sobre una mujer que había llegado a la tribu desde tierras lejanas. Tierras en donde había animales que ellos no conocían y que para Mikasa solo existían en los libros de Armin. Elefantes, si mal no recordaba.

El poco tiempo que la anciana estuvo entre las mujeres de la tribu, les enseñó en su lengua esa arcaica nana. Mikasa no le había dado mayor relevancia en su niñez más temprana, incluso sabiendo lo que esas foráneas palabras simbolizaban; pero fue diferente pocos años después cuando conoció a Eren.

—Sí.

—A Eren y a mí nos gusta mucho.

Rivaille sonrió, con cierta nostalgia hacia ese sentir.

—Es una canción triste.

—Sí, ¿por qué será que las canciones de cuna son tristes?

Él se apoyó en el alfeizar y suspiró con languidez.

—Para ayudarle a los niños a enfrentar la mierda del mundo.

Mikasa entornó apenas los ojos. Ahí iba el Sargento otra vez con su pesimismo y la mierda; pero lo entendía, ella pensaba igual.

—Canta —ordenó el Sargento; y pese a ser bastante irreverente con él cuando se ponía autoritario, Mikasa accedió.

Eren se removió inquieto, entre sueños. Le gustaba esa canción, Mikasa una vez le había contado el significado de la letra y desde que Carla había muerto, siempre le pedía que se la cantase cuando estaban a solas —o en caso contrario se moriría de la vergüenza—.

Aunque ya no fueran niños, aunque le molestase que Mikasa se creyera su madre, no podía negar que hallaba paz en ese extraño rito. Mikasa sonrió con travesura al pensar en ello, en lo que diría Eren si supiera que el Sargento estaba al tanto de sus manías infantiles. Armin había tenido que ahogar una carcajada cuando lo supo.

No fue raro, desde entonces, oírle a Mikasa tararear esa canción cuando volvían derrotados de una larga excusión. Con el tiempo empezó a hacerlo de manera sistemática, como un ineludible ritual, mientras seguía la carreta en donde Eren descansaba o cuando cabalgaba junto al Sargento, en especial después de que este se lo exigiera a su particular mal modo.

Poco tiempo después, Sasha, queriendo ser parte de la liturgia con alguna de sus excentricidades, comenzó a entonar la canción que ella más recordaba, muy común entre las madres que habían criado a sus retoños en el campo, muchas de ellas siendo sometidas a la esclavitud.

Le llegó el turno a Rivaille, reconociendo que su madre sí había tenido un repertorio más variado y que, al igual que la fallecida Petra, le traía bonitos recuerdos… ¿o debería decir tristes? No lo sabía. No obstante en el presente comprendía por qué siempre se había sentido como una cebolla. Rió con ganas, o a su particular modo, ante ese pensamiento.

 _Es tu risa la espada_  
más victoriosa.  
Vencedor de las flores  
y las alondras.  
Rival del sol.  
Porvenir de mis huesos  
y de mi amor.

Mikasa le preguntó qué era tan gracioso y él decidió compartir ese pensamiento con ella. Fueron los únicos dos que permanecieron en una aterradora satisfacción luego de la lúgubre recitación.

Solo alguien como Mikasa podía apreciar el arte de una canción de cuna tan triste, para Rivaille tenía mucho de esa desgarradora realidad a la que se aferraba para no caer en vanas ilusiones. Reparaba en las razones que podría haber tenido su propia madre, y la de cada uno de ellos, para entonar esas canciones.

La pureza, inmaculadamente blanca de los niños, ahora manchada. La inocencia pisoteada una vez llegada a la adultez.

—Qué duro es crecer, Sargento —murmuró Mikasa.

—Sí —suspiró. Lamentaba reconocer que ya era tarde para ella. Cuando alguien se daba cuenta de eso, significaba que ya había pasado el umbral.

En esos excéntricos momentos en los que volvían con todo el peso de las muertes destruyéndoles, para ser vitoreados y luego abucheados en la ciudad, Rivaille sentía que el recuerdo de Petra resucitaba, pero solo era eso: un recuerdo. Como las canciones de cuna que entonaban cuando iban de regreso.

Prefería que permaneciera por siempre en su memoria de esa manera: inocente, pura y virgen, como una niña.

* * *

_Desperté de ser niño._  
Nunca despiertes.  
Triste llevo la boca.  
Ríete siempre.  
Siempre en la cuna,  
defendiendo la risa  
pluma por pluma.  


_(…)  
_

 _Vuela niño en la doble_  
luna del pecho.  
Él, triste de cebolla.  
Tú, satisfecho.  
No te derrumbes.  
No sepas lo que pasa  
ni lo que ocurre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡MILES DE REFERENCIAS! Joder, ni sé por dónde empezar. La canción que canta Petra Rall es " **Mambrú** ", la que canta Mikasa es " **Rorogwela** ", la que canta Sasha es " **Duerme negrito** " y, por último, el poema que evoca Rivaille es " **Nanas de de la cebolla** " de Miguel Hernández, mi (único) poeta favorito.
> 
>  _Mambrú_ fue una canción que nació para burlarse de la desgracia ajena, de un militar que muere en la guerra. _Rorogwela_ es una canción muy conocida, robada (sí, literalmente robada) por Deep Forest, recomiendo que busquen la letra, pero básicamente es la canción que una niña le canta a su hermanito cuando quedan huérfanos, POR FAVOR ESCÚCHENLA (la voz de la anciana y la tonada es muy particular, si ponen en google les tiene que salir de una, en la primera opción). _Duerme negrito_ , (una de las versiones que escuché sobre cómo nació la canción) habla de una madre que trabaja en las plantaciones de algodón (como esclava, desde ya) hasta su muerte (era la favorita de mi hermano), sin embargo también atribuyen otras razones (en wikipedia hay otra versión), por último el poema de _Hernández_ habla de un bebé que muere en la cuna de la pobreza, creo (si mal no recuerdo) que lo escribió cuando su propio hijo falleció. No lo puse completo, es mucho más largo.
> 
> Cuando era chica adoraba la canción Mambrú y siempre le pedía a mi mamá que me cantara esa (junto a la de Pinocho y el hospital de los muñecos XD), ahora de grande me doy cuenta que esas canciones son espeluznantemente tristes, pero tenían su razón de ser. La mayoría fueron escritas y cantadas en épocas de guerra, había muchos niños cuyos padres ya habían fallecido en la guerra o iban en camino, razón también por la cual la famosa "Arroz con leche" tiene algunas estrofas de dudosa ambigüedad sexual XD Y es que la mayoría eran niñas, porque los niños eran mandados a la guerra desde muy jovencitos, así que ellas eran las grandes compositoras de su época e inventaban canciones que tenían que ver con su realidad, aunque ahora nos parezcan un poco extraña.
> 
> Quizás vuelva a usar el poema de Miguel Hernández porque había pensado, mucho antes, en hacer un fic Rivaille/Mikasa con la pérdida de un hijo. Es más, tuve que mantenerme firme para no acabar haciendo un Rivaille/Mikasa en este Rivaille/Petra XD Soy un fracaso. Por cierto, es culpa de Petula Petunia que vea la relación de Rivaille y Mikasa casi fraternal :P
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
